


One More Time Around

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinan comes full circle</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trascendenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/gifts).



Ships named Enterprise made big splashes, even in the vastness of Space. She'd carefully paid attention to them, and when the one bearing the commissioning brand of 'D' launched, she was ready. Ready to begin anew, to watch over a captain and crew as they faced the trials, triumphs, and tragedies ahead, Guinan made it known to certain admirals that she would be aboard the ship. Though not much was known of her or her kind, enough was detailed that the admiralty saw the wisdom of her inclusion, even if it was strictly within the civilian sector of the ship.

It pleased her to do so, to know that she would be on hand for Jean-Luc after what he had done for her, and she had sensed that he would have need of her. It felt right, perhaps even the closing of a part of her life that he had gained the captaincy of the newest Enterprise. By going aboard with him, her salvation aboard her first Enterprise would come full circle.

That, she knew, was the truth of existence, to move from one cycle of life to the next, savoring both the new and the familiar in doing so.


End file.
